


At A Spa

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Character Roulette Meme [1]
Category: Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Roulette, Other, Short, Spas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gren reluctantly goes to a spa with Kisara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At A Spa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Character Roulette Meme: Grencia (Cowboy Bebop) and Kisara (YuGiOh) - go to a spa

She was such a quiet, shy little girl that Gren had been unable to refuse her; a woman like Kisara, who wouldn't try to take advantage of her without someone to guard her virtues? There was also that he wanted to enjoy the spa too, in the safety of the mountains with no one expecting anything from him.

Kisara never batted a pretty blue eye; she never dared look lower than his shoulders. That was probably another reason he had said yes and let himself be drug out here, why he had slipped into the spring, stretch out his toes, albeit with a terry-cotton bath sheet drawn up to his chin.

“Oh, look! You can see the stars from here. Look, Grencia!”

Well. The towel was a small sacrifice for such a view.


End file.
